Chewing-gum
by waywardcow
Summary: Ça commence par un chewing-gum, ça se termine par un pot d'encre sur patte et puis ça passe par du bla bla et une histoire de boule de poils entre nos deux protagonistes ! ENJOY !


CHEWING-GUM

\- Sensei... pourquoi z'avez des rougeurs sur l'cou ?

\- Je... je suis allergique aux chats... mais... Hiroshi ! Moi ! Je...

\- Eh ?! Pourquoi vous pleurez, Sensei ! Sensei ?

\- J'a-... J'ADORE LES CHATS !

\- ... inh ?

OoooooooooO

Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir passé son coup de fil au magasin de la grand-mère et de s'être foutue la honte devant trois gosses, Sensei marchait d'une humeur lasse, à ses côtés Hiroshi regardait peiné, le chewing-gum collé sur son t-shirt à droite au niveau de son torse. Il lui avait raconté que Naru, pour rigoler, le lui avait lancé et qu'il était censé le rattraper mais il avait trouvé ça tellement dégelasse qu'avant même de pouvoir réagir, son vêtement en avait déjà payé le prix. Cette chose gluante l'intriguait beaucoup car admettant que Sensei soit une personne « parfaite » et bien ce truc rose bourré de produit chimique serait l'anomalie. L'imperfection. Et une fois que l'on a détecté ce truc à la fraise collé sur le t-shirt bleu marine de Sensei, on ne voit que ça...

\- A... Arrête de le regarder !

Mais malgré ça, Sensei restait Sensei, même s'il avait un chewing-gum collé sur lui. Il a toujours ce rouge léger et mignon sur les joues lorsqu'il est embarrassé, cette manière de mettre son bras devant son visage lorsqu'il l'était vraiment, il a toujours cette même façon de marcher, de s'habiller, de parler lorsque quelque chose le trouble, de zieuter sur le plat fumant et emballé que sa mère avait préparé... Et surtout, il mettait toujours autant de temps à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée...

\- Entre Hiro', tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Ouai, j'ai mangé un peu avant d'venir

Sensei partit se changer, il troqua son t-shirt bleu marine contre un jinbei de la même couleur, l'habit qu'il aimait porter chez lui. Il revint dans la pièce principale, une paire de baguette avait été déposée près de son repas. Secrètement, il se fit la réflexion qu'Hiroshi avait souvent des attentions de femme… Il tourna la tête vers lui, il était allongé à l'endroit habituel, feuillant un livre sur la calligraphie qui trainait par-là. Il le regard grimacé devant l'ouvrage et sourit en retournant dans la cuisine pour prendre un bol et une autre paire de baguette. Le calligraphe partagera son repas, ne pouvant se contenter d'un « j'ai mangé un peu », versant la moitié de son ragoût dans le bol qu'il avait déposé devant lui, il attendit que l'adolescent daigne se joindre à lui. Ils mangèrent doucement, des bruits de souffle et de mastication.

\- En fait Hiro', je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour m'apporter le repas à midi quand tu as cours... tu... tu ne sèches pas pour moi au moins ?

\- Vous pensez bien q'non... c'est juste que, pour une raison qu'j'ignore, ici, les pauses midi durent 1h30, du coup j'ai largement l'temps d'venir vous voir

Sensei savait qu'à l'université mes pauses midi disproportionné existaient plus souvent qu'on le pense mais Hiro' était en dernière année de lycée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux étranges libertés que prenait cette île.

\- Mais... ça ne te dérange pas trop ? Je veux dire, peut-être que tu as des amis avec qui tu aimerais manger ou passer du temps...

\- ...

\- ... Hiroshi, ce pourrait-il que... tu n'aies pas de vie sociale ?

\- Je n'veux pas entendre ça d'vous... !

\- Quoi ?! Ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais J'AI une vie sociale !

\- Vous essayez de convaincre qui là ?

Il fallait l'avouer, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il n'était pas spécialement le genre de personne qui s'emmerdait comme du poisson frit en cours mais il y avait des moments où le regard ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les aiguilles du temps car d'un seul coup les quatre murs blanc et ennuyant de la pièce vous dérangent, la voix quelconque du professeur agit comme un somnifère et une fois que la cloche sonne enfin l'heure, il se demandait à chaque fois, pourquoi espérer la pause déjeuner si c'est pour encore s'ennuyer arriver chez lui ? Pourquoi ne choisissait-il jamais de partager un repas avec ses amis ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rentrer chez lui, à passer le temps seul en jouant aux jeux vidéo, à faire une sieste alors qu'il pourrait être en train de rire avec d'autres. Aimait-il être seul ? Peut-être bien... mais alors, que faisait-il ici à avoir cette conversation absurde qui lui arrachait un sourire, avec un maitre de la calligraphie ?

\- ... tu ne saurais pas comment enlever le chewing-gum de mon t-shirt ?

\- Pourquoi je saurais comment enlever un chewing-gum d'un t-shirt ?

Dernièrement, lorsque la cloche sonnait, il n'appréhendait plus une pause déjeuné ennuyante mais il se demandait plutôt si sa mère avait préparé le plat préféré de Sensei. Quelque fois il se proposait même pour l'aider à préparer le repas mais celle-ci ne voulait pas de son aide, préférant le faire toute seul. Ensuite sur le chemin, un sentiment d'impatience le saisissait tout en adorant prendre son temps, il aimait beaucoup ce chemin qui reliait sa maison à celle de Sensei. Il ne savait jamais s'il avait envie de se dépêcher ou de profiter de marcher un peu. Et comme maintenant, il se rendait compte un peu tard que l'heure passait étrangement vite, même s'ils leurs arrivaient de ne pas parler, qu'un silence bien à eux planait sereinement dans l'air. Ah... Mince, Miwa ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous au terrain de baseball ?

\- Hiro' termine de manger sinon tu risquerais d'avoir faim pendant les cours

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Miwa me doit une revanche au baseball

\- Ah... tu as perdus contre une fille, Hiro'...

\- Je suis étonné que vous qualifiiez Miwa comme étant juste une fille...

OooooooooooO

\- Il fait chaud !

\- Hiro-nii ! T'es en retard, t'as voulus te défiler ?

Hiroshi venait de poser pied sur un énorme terrain vague, de la terre et de la poussière, des touffes d'herbes qui survivaient là où les joueurs piétinait un peu moins le sol tassé, tout semble grand avec le soleil même si en réalité le terrain ne l'était pas tant que ça. Miwa l'interpellait d'un petit abrie construit sur le bord à quelque mètre de l'entrée, agitant sa main gantée, de la sueur au front tandis que Tama le regardait assisse sur le banc en bois moisie.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'étais chez Sensei

Il s'avance titubant sous la pression du soleil, ses pas laissent de la poussière derrière lui et ses pieds commencent déjà à se salir. Comme une masse, il se laisse choir sur le banc dans un soupir en s'éventant avec son t-shirt, ne faisant même pas attention à Tama qui bouchait son nez sous l'odeur de la sueur.

\- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment jouer sous c'te chaleur ? J'ai oublié mon gant… 'fait quoi ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers les deux lycéennes qui s'étaient éloignées de lui en bouchant leur nez. 'S'exagérez pas un peu là ?! Il n'obtint que deux rire vicieux et soupir.

\- Hiro-nii, t'es pas obligé de respirer comme ça…

\- J'respire normalement, qu'est-ce' vous racontez ?... c'pas un chien qui respire comme ça ?

\- Un chien ?

OooooooooooO

\- Hiroshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

\- ... J'ai étais exclu... Y'a ces trucs qui me suivent partout et le surveillant ne voulait pas les laisser entrer dans l'établissement...

\- Des trucs ? Quels trucs ?

\- …

Il n'avait pas réfléchit en venant ici, il s'était simplement dit que s'il ne pouvait pas aller en cours alors autant passer son temps chez Sensei mais c'est en arrivant qu'il s'était rappelé pourquoi il n'était pas au lycée. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Après tout il ne savait pas ce que Sensei pensait des chiens, il s'avait qu'il adorait les chats mais qu'il en était allergique. Est-ce qu'une personne allergique aux chats fait qu'elle est aussi allergique aux chiens ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchit en fait. Un chien, à défaut d'avoir un chat, ferait peut-être plaisir au calligraphe. Bref, il ne s'était pas vraiment poser de question en venant ici. Ah, peut-être que l'agressivité de Pakun l'avait traumatisée…

\- Oooh ! Ils sont tous mignons ! Y'en a quatre en plus ! Tu les sorts d'où ?

\- 'trouvé sur l'terrain d'baseball…

\- Abandonnés ? Ils n'ont pas faim ?

L'adolescent ricana, s'invita tout seul à l'intérieur et attira l'attention du calligraphe, celui-ci connaissait assez Hiroshi pour savoir que quand il ricanait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose d'amusant à raconter… Alors il n'attendit pas et lui emboîta le pas. Il laissa les 4 petites têtes se courir après dans sa cour, soulevant de mince nuage de poussière et tout de suite après il se fit la réflexion qu'ils auront probablement soif à faire autant d'effort. Hiroshi le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine pour y revenir avec un bol d'eau qu'il déposa sur la terre sèche. Posant un regard amusé sur lui, le lycéen était sûr que si Sensei voyait son regard, il aurait des rougeurs aux joues et aurait sorti un semblant de : « Qu-quoi ? » d'une voix embarrassé. Assied en tailleur, adossé contre la petite table sur laquelle il reposa ses coudes, il attendit que Sensei revienne, s'asseyant lui aussi en tailleur, quelque part en face de lui, un coussin entre les bras.

Il commença par un mince sourire. Il lui raconta comment lui, Miwa et Tama avaient retrouvés les 4 boules de poils complètement assoiffés, leur langue qui pendait sur le côté. « 'Z'étaient pas si maigres qu'ça, 'devaient être là d'pui jours p'être. Miwa et Tama étaient complètement paniquées, elles m'ont envoyées chercher d'quoi leurs donner à boire et à manger alors j'ai couru vers le magasin le plus proche, c'lui d'la vieille, mais en entrant j'me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas un rond sur moi… » Il entendit un rire discret de son locuteur, c'était beau et agréable à l'oreille, un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, rendant sa voix plus claire, il continua tout en appréciant encore plus de lui raconter cette histoire. « J'étais persuadé qu'même Miwa et Tama n'avait pas un sou sur elles, alors j'ai regardé Akki qui jouait à la console et j'lui ai demandé d'me prêter d'l'argent et j'sais pas si c'mon air complètement paniqué mais il m'a dit d'prendre ce dont j'avais besoin et d'passer plus tard pour payer. Alors j'ai pris deux bouteilles d'eau et deux boites de saucisse et j'suis ressortie en courant. Sur l'chemin j'ai plusieurs fois failli me ramasser le sol… » Et cette fois il accompagna le rire de Sensei, se moquant de lui-même.

« Mais j'suis arrivé sain et sauf puis on avait rien pour leurs donner à boire alors on s'était servi d'nos mains, il y en a deux qu'sont venus boire dans la mienne, celui-là et celui-là… » Il désigna les deux petits en question, l'un zigzaguait entre les tournesols et l'autre fouillait consciencieusement l'herbe asséché. Il avait l'impression qu'en acceptant de boire dans sa main, les chiots leurs avait accordés leur confiance et créé quelque chose, une sorte de lien avec lui et il était sûr que Miwa et Tama s'étaient sentit pareil. « Puis on leurs a donné les saucisses, ils s'les sont même disputés ces p'tits démons… puis y'a eu le 5ème… On ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, il était au fond du carton, sans vie, écraser par ses frères et sœurs. P'être qu'il était trop faible pour survivre à la chaleur… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sensei, il voulait voir comment il réceptionnait ce genre de nouvelle, il ne connaissait pas le chiot, ne l'avais jamais vu mais certain ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à ce genre de chose. Lui il avait juste regardé le corps sans vie, avant de soupirer et de s'occuper, dans le silence et sous les regards de Miwa et Tama, de l'enterrer. Et pendant un moment il s'était demandé si le chiot apprécierait d'être enterré là où on les avait abandonnés. Il s'était dit que non, en tout cas lui, ne l'aurait pas voulu. Alors il l'avait emporté un peu plus loin, son corps enroulé dans la vieille serviette de sport de Miwa puis il lui avait creusé une modeste tombe avec ses mains, dans un endroit correct, il avait posé une pierre dessus pour éviter que d'autre chien ne vient le déterrer, il avait prié un peu et était retourné au terrain.

Sensei le regardait droit dans les yeux, une petite lueur de vide dans les yeux, silencieux, comme s'il faisait une petite prière muette pour le chiot, tout en caressant distraitement le chiot noir qui jouer près des tournesols, s'étant invité de lui-même à l'intérieur. Inconsciemment le narrateur aimait l'idée que ce soit l'un de « ses » deux chiots. Ce chiot qui l'avait choisi et qui était maintenant choisi par Sensei. « Il était l'heure d'retourner en cours, alors d'un commun accord, on a décidé d'les laisser là et d'revenir les chercher après l'école mais en partant ils nous en suivies et on a dû les ramener au moins trois fois, on a fini par les laisser et, et donc voilà ! J'étais exclu du lycée parc'qu'il n'acceptait pas les chiens et comme ces cabots ne voulaient vraiment pas me lâcher alors j'me suis dit que j'pouvais bien rater une après-midi d'cours pour des sacs à puces et donc ensuite j'suis venu ici… »

\- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas suivi Miwa et Tama ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Sensei émit un petit rire : « Moi je les comprends » laissa-t-il glisser de ses lèvres. Hiroshi est un peu comme une flamme rebelle qui sait se débrouiller tout seul, immature dans certaine situation, qui n'aime pas beaucoup les câlins collectifs mais qui regarde toujours avec bienveillance. « Vous avez décidé d'en faire quoi ? Vous allez les garder ? »

\- Hum'… on a décidé d'en garder chacun un, on demandera l'autorisation aux parents ce soir… Mais j'pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'problème

\- Et pour le dernier ?

\- Ben soit l'un d'nous trois l'prends mais deux chiens ç'fait un peu trop, soit on trouve quelqu'un qui s'en occupera…

\- Hum… tu crois que… tu crois que je pourrai… m'en occuper ? Je veux dire… je n'ai aucune expérience avec les animaux et donc… je ne sais pas si… si je m'en occuperai bien… peut-être que la calligraphie me prendra trop de temps et que je ne pourrai pas jouer avec lui, peut-être même que je n'aurai jamais le temps de jouer avec lui et que du coup il s'ennuiera plus qu'autre chose et que-

\- Sensei… ! Vous préférez lequel ?

\- … Le noir je l'aime bien, il me fait penser à la couleur de l'encre, il le porta sous ses pattes avants et le mit à la hauteur de son visage, son geste intrigua le chiot qui pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il plongea dans la profondeur de ses yeux, un mélange de vert/jaune avec des trace de bleu clair autour de la pupille et il trouvait ça beau, à la lumière du jour, elles luisaient comme une pierre précieuse. « C'est une femelle… » Il sursauta, Hiroshi était derrière lui, la tête quasi posé sur son épaule, une femelle ? Et inconsciemment il posa son regard sur l'intimité du chiot avant de trouver ça indécent et de rougir sous un sourire amusé d'Hiroshi.

\- Regardez, l'adolescent pointa du doigt un endroit sur son buste, elle a une tâche blanche juste là, ça me fait penser à votre chewing-gum, dit-il en émettant un petit rire moqueur.

\- Hiro' !

\- Je pense que ce pot d'encre sur patte est parfait pour vous, Sensei !

Alors qu'un coup de poing se profilait devant le blond et qu'un rire naissait au fond de sa gorge, il entendit la sonnerie par défaut de son téléphone et le récupéra dans sa poche toujours sous la colère feinte de l'ainé qui l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'affale comme une étoile et échappa un « Allo » avant d'entendre la voix de Miwa, lui demandant des nouvelles. « Je les ai emmené chez Sensei… » Il racontait distraitement et rapidement son arrivé avec les chiots, jetant des coups d'œil au calligraphe qui s'attelait à occuper les dents du chiot de ses doigts, il voulait juste rapidement raccrocher et se joindre à eux, à lui. « Ici ? D'accord, à ce soir ! »

\- Sensei, il se redressa, 'y'aura d'monde ce soir, vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier ?

\- …

\- c'qu'il y'a ?

\- … ça fait un moment que j'y pense, Hiroshi, si tu veux… tu peux me tutoyer… Je veux dire, on traîne tellement ensemble que ça commence à me faire bizarre, rit il gêné mais l'adolescent ne dit rien, il capta son regard perdu dans le vague, enfin c'est si tu veux… Il entendit un soupir avant de voir le lycéen se rallonger, un bras sur ses yeux. « Je crois, que ça commençait à devenir bizarre pour moi aussi… » Il glisse son regard sous son bras et cherche celui de l'ainé. Ils se regardèrent un moment avec de rire à l'union, se trouvant passablement stupide.

\- En fait, Hiroshi… Tu ne saurais pas comment cuisiner des algues ?

OooooooooooO

Après que Sensei est raconté sa mésaventure avec le père de Miwa, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, comme dans ces soirées où Hiroshi trouvait une quelconque excuse pour rester. Ils discutèrent sur la manière d'apprendre certain chose à un chien comme ne pas faire ses besoins dans la maison ou ne pas gratter le futon qui était déjà victime de deux d'entre eux. Ensuite ils débâtèrent sur les noms des petits monstres mais le calligraphe voulait tellement l'appeler « Kinnemon » qu'Hiro décida de clore le débat : « Vous allez finir par le manger ce petiot à force de l'appeler comme ça ! » Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort, il salivait presque rien qu'à l'entente du nom. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée d'appeler son chien par une chose dont on était friand. L'aîné ne releva pas que le blond l'avait vouvoyé, il fallait savoir laisser du temps à ces petites choses.

\- Je me demande s'ils s'entendront bien avec Pakunn…

Le lycéen émit un petit rire : « j'en doute un peu » avant que son rire ne meure dans un silence agréable. Sensei s'était déplacé jusqu'à la table pour s'adosser un peu, le coude reposant dessus, il agitait ses doigts suspendu au-dessus des chiots qui se mirent à les attaquer. Hiroshi s'était tourné sur le côté, vers l'aîné, une main servait à maintenir sa tête. Le silence dura, un vent s'incruste, doux et léger, puis un bruit de grattement s'ajoute. Prêt à réprimander le chiot fautif, il fut surpris de voir que c'était son livreur de champon qui en était l'origine. Il allongea son pied nu tapa sur la jambe du plus jeune « Il faut que je te sermonne toi aussi ? » Et le rire du blond résonna encore une fois.

\- Sennnnnseeeeeiiiii !

Le concerné soupira d'anticipation et cacha un sourire en coin quelque part à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il prétendait toujours que les visites de Naru l'importunait et perturbait sa concentration mais… en réalité, ce cri, cette façon que la filleule du village avait de l'appeler, était devenu son quotidien. Il était un son aussi normal à entendre que le bruit du vent qui sifflait sur les brins d'herbe. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, il échangea un regard amusé avec Hiroshi. Puis il y eu deux autre « Sensei » et cette fois le soupir ne vint pas de lui mais du blond, comme s'il prétendait que : Miwa et Tama dans les parages annonçait toujours quelque chose d'étrange et de mauvais. Et le second échange de regard signifiait qu'ils approuvaient tous les deux ce fait.

\- Où sont-ils ?!

\- Euh'… un peu partout…

Le seul qui était en vue était celui de Sensei, plongé dans un demi-sommeil, ne savant pas s'il était préférable de s'endormir ou de se réveiller. La voix forte de Miwa intrigua celui qui s'était apparemment endormie sous l'un des meubles, il titubait au milieu du salon, n'attendant pas d'être bien réveiller pour se lancer à l'aveugle vers la nouvelle source d'amusement que formaient Naru, Miwa et Tama. Naru en retrouva un autre qui avait réussi à se perdre quelque part dans le jardin et qui émettait de petits gémissements, il se calma dès la vue de ses congénères dans le salon. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Tama et Naru s'était activé à cette tâche tandis que Miwa racontait sa version des faits à Sensei, sous l'oreille attentif d'Hiroshi.

Après de longues minutes d'intense recherche, Hiroshi se mit à pouffer de rire sous le regard de tous, soulevant son bras, il dévoila une petite truffe qui sortait de son t-shirt, apparemment se trouvait ici celui qui avait le sommeil le plus lourd des quatre et a qui dormir emmitouflé sous un t-shirt ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le blond reçu un autre coup de pied de Sensei, augmentant son rire puis une nouvelle fois ils échangèrent un long regard, leurs traits plissés d'un sourire complice et amusé, jusqu'à que coup de poing rageur ne rencontre la touffe cheveux blond.

\- Aieuh' ! 'chier Miwa ça fait mal !

\- Abrutie !

\- Tu dis ça mais je t'ai vu rigoler !

\- Gnah gnah gnah !

On entendit le soupir de Tama et le rire de Naru. Sensei qui fit reposer sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur la table, un sourire en coin qui s'agrandissait. Soudainement il pense à sa vie à Tokyo, ce qu'elle était avant d'arriver ici, le seul véritable ami qu'il avait, cette passion pour la calligraphie qui l'enfermait chez lui, sans essayer de connaitre ceux qui l'entourait, que ce soit les personnes ou les paysages. Puis il pense à ce qu'elle sera quand il partira, il essaye de s'imaginer enfermer dans sa chambre, comme avant, à faire de la calligraphie, un sourire inquiétant sur le coin de la lèvre (ce côté n'avait pas spécialement changé en fait) mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer le rire de Naru, les soupirs et les regards bizarres de Tama, les farces douteuses de Tama et surtout pas les échanges de regards et la complicité qu'il partageait avec Hiro'. Une fois de retour à Tokyo, la vie qu'il avait laissé là-bas, avec la hâte de la reprendre, ne lui faisait plus tellement envie...

Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir tourné un regard vide dans le jardin, il n'avait pas eu conscience de son silence et de ses yeux qui s'étaient assombris. Mais quelque chose s'appuya brusquement sur son torse et un petit gémissement le sortie de ses pensées, il tombe dans un regard qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de connaitre. Ce regard dont les couleurs le fascinait, ces deux petites pupilles, cette petite tête de chiot et ce petit corps qui n'attendait que de grandir. Sa main vint lui caresser la tête et un petit sourire se remet à fleurir sur son visage. Tout ira bien.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant un grande bouffé de cette air chargé d'affection. Ça main se mit à trembler. « Les couleurs de la vie ». Son esprit tourna autour de ces mots. Les couleurs de la vie pouvaient être tout et rien à la fois. Les couleurs de la vie pouvaient simplement être le rose du chewing-gum que Naru avait collée sur son t-shirt, le noir de son encre, le noir farceur qui recouvrait souvent le regard de Miwa, le noir inquiétant que lui lançait quelque fois Tama, le marron qu'il trouvait particulier sans savoir pourquoi des yeux d'Hiroshi, le blond de ses cheveux... Toutes les couleurs de ses t-shirts qu'il relevait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, se rendant compte que le plus souvent c'était du vert. Si la malice avait une couleur il l'attribuait à son sourire, si le rire pouvait aussi en avoir une lui donnerait la plus éclatante de toute et il choisirait la même pour Naru. Puis récemment il y avait ce mélange de vert/jaune et de bleu clair, ces pupilles qu'il avait hâte de connaitre un peu plus et ce pour chacun des jours à venir.

OoooooooooO

\- Et si on s'aidait à trouver le prénom de chacun des chiots !

\- Ah moi c'est déjà fait ! Ce sera Kinne-

\- Sensei, on avait dit non !

\- ...Kinne-

\- Non.

\- ... Ki-

\- Vous bavez Sensei... !


End file.
